


Waiting for Sam to come home from a mission

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Black Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Waiting for Sam to come home from a mission

  * You tried your hardest to stay awake.
  * You watched movie after movie. First, you started with Disney movies, trying to keep your mood light, but as the night went on, your mood changed.
  * You hated waiting up for him, but you couldn’t sleep when he was gone. Your mind constantly ran through every possibility of him not returning home. You know there had been many close calls. Probably more than you knew about.
  * This was an easy mission, he reassured you before he left, while he was gone, and when he called to tell you that he was on his way home.
  * That call was four hours ago and he should have been home two hours ago.
  * Your heart ached as the current movie, _Purple Rain_ , played on the screen and you snuggled into your blanket. He’ll be home soon, you thought to yourself. You needed to calm down.
  * Your eyes were getting heavy. Maybe you should just rest your eyes and listen to the movie. You’d seen it many times before to know what was going on without looking at the screen.
  * You let your eyes close and before you knew it, you were sound asleep.
  * You woke to a gentle caress on your cheek. You hummed when you felt a soft kiss being pressed to your nose.
  * Opening your eyes, you smiled when you saw your love kneeling in front of you.
  * You scooted back and opened your arms to him, silently beckoning him to lay with you.
  * Sam wordlessly climbed onto the couch and maneuvered you so that you were laying on top of him.
  * He wrapped his arms around you and you settled into him, falling asleep once again.
  * He was safe and in your arms once more.




End file.
